A Second Child?
by AngelPony
Summary: It is autumn season. Lickety Split and Steamer decide whether or not to have another child. Other things happen in this story as well. 3rd in my series!


"A Second Child?"

It was a gorgeous day in the middle of October. A few ponies were playing in the leaves outside of Paradise Estate.

"Heeheehee!" Giggled Fizzy. "I really love rolling in leaves!" She said.

Shady nodded. "So do I!"

Suddenly, a pink pegasus jumped into the pile of leaves. "Cannonball!" Whizzer yelled as she landed in the huge pile of leaves.

Fizzy and Shady moaned. "You just HAD to do that!" Shady said.

Whizzer grinned with innocence.

At night, in the estate, Lickety Split and Cupcake were baking a cinnamon cake.

Cupcake smiled. "Mmm, I just love Cinnamon cake, don't you?" She said.

Lickety nodded. "Oh, yes."

Just then, Steamer comes into the kitchen, walks up to Lickety Split, and nuzzles her. "Hello sweetheart."

Lickety Split turned around and nuzzled him back. "Hello, Steamer." She said softly.

Cupcake giggled a bit and continued to make the cake. "Why don't you two spend some time alone? I've got the cake under control."

Steamer smiled and the two left the kitchen and went into their room.

Once they were in their room, Lickety Split sat on their bed. Baby Tiddley Winks, their daughter, was out playing with her friends.

Steamer sat next to Lickety. "So, what do you want to talk about, my sweet love?" He asked her gently.

Lickety shrugged. "I don't know." She replied. "The other day, I was thinking about having another child."

"Oh?" Steamer asked, concerned a bit.

The lavender mare nodded. "Yes." She replied. "Do you still want a second child?"

Steamer nodded. "Of course." He said.

Lickety smiled. "But when?" She asked.

Steamer then remembered when they talked about this the last time, it was the night of the Spring Festival. He remembered Lickety saying she wanted to wait a few months, and a few months had passed.

Steamer then spoke. "Well, the last time we talked about this you said you wanted to wait a few months."

Lickety nodded.

The pink stallion smiled. "Well, it's been a few months."

The mare smiled back. "Yes, it has been."

Steamer turned off the light and the two went to bed.

In the morning, Heart Throb was making maple cookies with Lofty.

Ribbon entered the kitchen. "Oh, hello there!"

"Good morning, darling!" Heart Throb said cheerfully.

"Morning, Heart Throb, Lofty." The unicorn replied.

Lofty put the cookies in the oven to bake.

Ribbon smiled. "Mmm, what kind of cookies are you two making?" She asked.

"We're making maple cookies!" Lofty said.

Heart Throb nodded. "Oh, yes, darling! Maple cookies are my favorites this time of year!"

Ribbon left the kitchen. "Well, I need to go...organize my ribbons if you two don't mind."

Lofty and Heart Throb nodded. "Sure, darling, go ahead." Heart Throb replied.

In the afternoon, Lickety Split was laying on the couch, thinking.

Just then, Posey walks in.

"Hello, Lickety Split!" The yellow mare said.

Lickety looked at Posey. "Oh, why, hello there!" She replied.

"Whatcha doing?" Posey asked.

"Oh, nothing, I've just been thinking, that's all." Lickety replied.

"Oh? About what?" Posey asked.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it." The lavender mare replied.

"Oh, ok. I think I'll go water my garden, now." Posey said, and then she left.

Posey trotted over to her garden. "Oh, wow! You all look so pretty today! I'm proud of all of you!" She said happily to her flowers.

She picked up the watering can and started watering her flowers.

Inside the Estate, Steamer was in his and Lickety's room. He was thinking about the same thing Lickety was thinking about earlier.

Just then, Baby Tiddley Winks walked in.

"Hi, daddy!" She said with a grin.

"Hello, sweetie." Steamer said back.

Baby Tiddley Winks jumped up on the bed and sat on Steamer's lap.

"Why aren't you playing with your friends?" Steamer asked his daughter.

"Well, I just came inside, and I saw mom sitting on the couch, so I sat with her for a few minutes, and I asked her where you were, and she said you were in here. So I came to see you."

The stallion smiled at his daughter. "Well, why don't you go play with some of your friends right now? I need to talk to your mother for a few minutes."

Baby Tiddley jumped back to the ground. "Ok. I'll go get mommy." She said.

A couple minutes later, Baby Tiddley Winks came back with Lickety Split.

"Bye!" She said to them and the pink baby pony left.

Steamer was still sitting on the bed. Lickety Split sat down next to him. "Is everything ok?" She asked him.

Steamer nodded. "Yes, everything is fine." She said.

Lickety smiled. "Well, I was thinking about us today." She mentioned.

The stallion smiled. "Same here." He said.

Lickety Split nuzzled Steamer. Steamer rested his head on Lickety Split.

Outside, Quarterback, 4 Speed, Slugger, and Cheif were playing football. Quarterback and 4 Speed were on the same team, and Slugger and Cheif were on the other.

4 Speed ran as fast as he could with the ball. But Cheif tackled him.

"Oof!" Said 4 Speed.

"Well, looks like we won, Slugger!" Cheif said.

"Yup. Wow, first time we won to 4 Speed and Quarterback!" Slugger said.

"Well, next time we'll win!" Said Quarterback.

"Whichever." Cheif and Slugger said at the same time.

Steamer then came outside and walked over to them.

"Well, look who it is!" Quarterback said.

"Hey guys!" Steamer said.

"Hi." Cheif said.

"So what are you up to these days, Steamer?" Asked Quarterback.

"Oh, nothing much really." Steamer replied.

"Want to play football with us?" Cheif asked.

"No, not really. But thanks anyway." Steamer said. And he left.

Slugger and 4 Speed were both watching the other stallions talk, then they watched as Steamer left.

"Well, I'm going to head into the estate." Said Slugger, and he left, too.

Back in the Estate, Lickety was reading Baby Tiddley Winks and Baby Bouncy a story. After she finished, the two foals looked at each other. "That was a great story!" Said Baby Bouncy.

"Ya, that was neat how that flutter pony escaped from that huge monster!" Baby Tiddley Winks said with a little enthusiasm.

Lickety giggled. "Well, even though Flutter ponies are small, they are still pretty powerful, and they can do almost anything!"

"Wow, really?" The two baby ponies said at once.

"Well, come on, Baby Tiddley Winks, let's go find Baby North Star and Baby Ember." Baby Bouncy said.

"Ok. Bye, mommy!" Said Baby Tiddley.

"Bye, sweetie!" Said Lickety.

Steamer then entered the room.

"What was going on in here?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reading a story to Baby Tiddley Winks and Baby Bouncy." Lickety said.

"Oh." Said Steamer.

Lickety Split put the book away and then sat next to Steamer on the bed.

"So, anything new?" Asked Steamer.

"Well, I went to the hospital today to take a pregnancy test." Said Lickety.

"And?" Asked Steamer.

"The results were positive." She said.

"Wow." Was all Steamer could say. After that, he hugged her. "That is wonderful news."

Lickety Split hugged Steamer back and smiled.

THE END! 


End file.
